fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart 9 (Nintendo Switch)
Mario Kart 9 is a new installment in the Mario Kart series which is the Mario Kart game exclusive for the Nintendo HDS and will be released in 2017. This game is the direct sequel of Mario Kart 8 for the Wii U and will become the twelfth installment in the overall series and the ninth in the mainstream series. There are two new mechanics in this game known as the "water ski mechanic" allowing racers to race on the surface of water or any liquid matter and the "time flow mechanic" which slows down time and slows down objects around the racer allowing them to navigate through the race and dodge obstacles more easily. Gameplay The gameplay is like the previous Mario Kart games from Mario Kart Wii, Mario Kart 7, and Mario Kart 8. Tricks, bikes, and twelve player racing returns from Mario Kart Wii, the hang glider and underwater mechanics return from Mario Kart 7 and vehicle customization also returns from this game as well; now players have a new option for customizing their vehicles which they can now customize their water skis because of the new water ski mechanic and the ability to race in first person view also returns in this game. The anti gravity mechanic, ATV Vehicles, and Mario Kart TV returns from Mario Kart 8. Players collect coins to increase their speed just like in Mario Kart 7 and Mario Kart 8 and now the maximum amount of coins in one race they can collect is now up to 15 and when racers get hit by an item or fall in a pit, they'll lose three coins. The new features in this game are the water ski mechanic which allows racers to race on water so racers can now drive underwater or on the surface of water; while using the water ski mechanic, racers can find even more hidden routes than just driving underwater and just like in anti gravity mode, when racers bump into each other, they get a spin boost too. Another new feature is the time flow mechanic which slows down time and obstacles allowing racers to navigate more easily through the race at certain areas throughout courses. Players now have more options to change the screen on their touch screen such as changing the touch screen into a screen that allows them to look backwards while still looking forward on the top screen at the same time and now players can also have the option to use their touch screen in the race instead of using the controls on the handheld system. Playable Characters Starting *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Daisy *Toad *Yoshi *Wario *Waluigi *Koopa Troopa *Shy Guy *Donkey Kong *Bowser Unlockable *Rosalina *Metal Mario *Metal Luigi (New) *Pink Gold Peach *Bowser Jr. *Diddy Kong *Birdo Items Found on the track *Item Box *Coin Found in Item Boxes *Green Shell *Triple Green Shells *Red Shell *Triple Red Shells *Spiny Shell (without wings) *Banana *Triple Bananas *Mushroom *Triple Mushrooms *Golden Mushroom *Blooper *Fire Flower *Boomerang Flower *Super Horn *Bullet Bill *Bob-omb *Star *Lightning Bolt *Coin *Poison Mushroom acts like a fake item box (New) *A camera item with a strobe light (New) *An item which is the nine based on the game's logo just like the lucky seven from Mario Kart 7 and the Crazy 8 from Mario Kart 8 (New) Courses Nitro Tracks *Mario Kart Circuit - A race course that resembles Mario Kart Stadium from Mario Kart 8 which the setting changes just like Sunset Wilds from Mario Kart: Super Circuit. The course goes from dawn to day. *Mario Circuit - The first course which will be in the E3 2016 demo. This race track's start/finish line is in a Warp pipe tunnel and there's a moat around Peach's Castle which racers can ski on or drive underwater and racers have the option to race inside Peach's Castle just like in Mario Kart 7. *Toad Studios - A race course that takes place at night at a red carpet, inside a fancy grand lobby which leads to a movie theatre, and in a night city with neon lights which resembles Hollywood Los Angeles California. *Tropical Island - The second course which will be in the E3 2016 demo. This course takes place at a tropical beach resort with a tropical cave, a volcano, a residential area, and an indoor public pool. *Dragon Road - The third and final course which will be in the E3 2016 demo. This course is Chinese/Japanese themed with cliffs, hills, waterfalls, bridges, a bridge resembling the Great Wall of China, and Asian Architecture buildings. This course also has a dragon which racers will race on eventually throughout a lap around the course and after that, racers land on a rock platform and of a Time Flow and Hang Glider ramp where racers must dodge the Chinese fire crackers. *Winter Town - A small desolate snowy area encased within a mountain range were villagers, or presumably Toads and Shy Guys live. This course has a large frozen lake which is part of the town, has a cabin hotel, a dock, a frozen cave filled with water which racers can ski on eventually or remain underwater also with an anti gravity section which is a loop in the cave, and a cannon which activates the hang glider mechanic which leads racers onto the roofs of houses which also activates the anti gravity mechanic. *Cyber Highway - A computer designed city which resembles in Tron Legacy with lots of Anti Gravity sections because the roads are upside down or sideways most throughout the course, a hexagonal chamber which is a large Time Flow section with lasers that fire away on the track, and a long wide road which is also a Time Flow section with cyber vehicles heading the opposite direction of the racers. *Wario Prison - A Prison/Metal Factory like course with references to Wario. This course has conveyor belts, hydraulic machines, a hallway with cells of a prison, a time flow section with cameras that shoot lasers just like the bowser statues in Bowser's Castle in Mario Kart 8, and an outside area where racers enter an anti gravity section onto the prison walls. *DK Treehouse - A jungle stage which racers enter anti gravity sections where they race on tree trunks and they race into multiple treehouses and ski on a large river that leads them back to the start/finish line which is an anti gravity section on a tree trunk heading upwards. *Nightmare Inn - A haunted hotel with twisted hallways, an underground catacomb with a river where racers can driver underwater or ski on it, an underground chamber with large cob webs which act like the red mushroom platforms in Mushroom Gorge in Mario Kart Wii, and a dark cemetery. Retro Tracks *3DS Rock Rock Mountain *GBA Riverside Park *Wii U Toad Harbor *Wii U Sunshine Airport *DS Figure 8 Circuit *SNES Choco Island 1 *GCN Mushroom City *N64 Wario Stadium *Wii Toad's Factory Category:Mario Kart Series Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Nintendo HDS Games Category:2017 Category:Mario Series Category:Mario Games Category:Articles under construction